Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and a scene apparatus, more particularly, to an electro-optical apparatus and a scene apparatus each having a taper light guide element.
Description of Related Art
In general, to generate a multi-hued scene lighting effect, the thickness of an electronic product is increased. Moreover, to achieve the thinning demand of an electronic product, scene lighting effect is sacrificed.
US Patent Publication No. 20050031271A1 discloses an optical fiber coupler having a transparent hollow insert and a metal pipe, and the transparent hollow insert has an input tapered region, a coupling region, and a constant area region. US Patent Publication No. 20110128611A1 discloses a double cladding crystal fiber and a single cladding fiber, and the diameter of the fiber of each thereof can be gradually changed from small to large or gradually changed from large to small. Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. M277951 discloses a backlight module including light guide columns and light source bodies located at four sides of the backlight module, a reflective tape can be adhered on the light guide columns to form a reflective layer, and the light guide columns can be cylinders made from an optical fiber material. US Patent Publication No. 20140146520A1 discloses a display panel and a display border. Light pipes in the backlight module guide different levels of red, green, and blue lights from red, green, and blue light-emitting diodes of the backlight module to side surfaces of the display border, such that the display border renders different lighting colors. However, the above techniques still have many issues that cannot be overcome.
The above about the prior art techniques are only intended to facilitate understanding of the contents of the invention, and therefore the contents disclosed in the above about the prior art techniques may contain some prior art techniques not known to those having ordinary skill in the art. The contents disclosed in the above about the prior art techniques do not contain issues to be solved by the contents or one or a plurality of embodiments of the invention, and also do not entail that the contents are known or recognized by those having ordinary skill in the art prior to the application of the invention.